Recurve Bow
The Recurve Bow is a weapon in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (as the Bow), Far Cry 4, and Far Cry 5. Far Cry 3 ﻿ The Recurve Bow first appears in Far Cry 3. It becomes available after activating any of the three radio towers. The Recurve Bow kills any enemy (except Pirate Heavy Gunners, Privateer Heavy Gunners, Privateer Heavy Flamers, and anything like a cassowary or bigger) with one arrow. It is capable of killing enemies silently using a variety of arrows at medium-long distances. The weapon is useful in most scenarios as it seems capable of both anti-personnel and anti-vehicle damage types. It can be fitted with one of three Arrows, normal arrows, fire arrows, or explosive arrows, each of which is acquired through crafting. It should be noted, however, Fire and Explosive Arrows are not unlocked until later in the game. Out of the three arrow types, only the Standard Arrow is indestructible, which means you can retrieve your arrows and reuse them indefinitely. It is worth noting that while Explosive Arrows provide a significant blast radius, their actual destructive power is slightly weaker than an ordinary grenade, meaning that destroying some vehicles will take two or more hits. Arrow quivers can be crafted from various animal hides, in order to allow the player to hold more arrows at a time.The extended arrow quiver allows you to carry 30 normal arrows and 10 explosive or fire arrows. In Far Cry 4, the maximum for normal arrows is increased to 50. Exploding arrows can be used to score instantaneous kills on enemies, making the recurve bow with explosive arrows an expedient means of liberating outposts "undetected" without too much difficulty. In single player you can purchase sights for the bow, one of which is a Marksman Sight with four crosshairs ranging from fifty meters, eighty meters, and one hundred meters. The second sight that can be purchased for the bow is the Red Dot Sight which appears as a bright red dot without a red outline, this allows for the bow user to use the bow for a more up-close-and-personal method of eliminating targets in silence. The Bow is more like a shoot and scoot weapon - if in area with more enemies, try to kill one and then quickly relocate. Make sure when using this tactic, to have distance, height and/or cover. It is not recommended for close combat. Gallery FC3 Recurve Bow First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Recurve Bow. FC3 Recurve Bow Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the Recurve Bow. Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon A Bow is also featured in Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon. It behaves identically to the regular Far Cry 3 bow, except outlined in neon. The arrows also leave a neon trail in the air when fired, similar to a sniper rifle vapor trail. This makes it much easier to judge the trajectory of the arrows and re-adjust aim if necessary. Scope upgrades are not available for the bow in Blood Dragon. The bow has greater utility in Blood Dragon, as the game lacks a silenced sniper rifle, leaving the bow as the only practical silent sniping weapon. Far Cry 4 The Recurve Bow is unlocked when you first visit a trading post. It can also be found for free at Yalung's Teeth. The Recurve Bow is a higher quality bow than the Hunter Bow and remains the best bow for the entire duration of Far Cry 4. It is the weapon of choice for those looking to get clean kills while hunting. Unarmoured human targets always die in 1 shot. Armored foes can take multiple shots before dying (2 in the chest for Royal Guard defenders). However, it CAN reliably one-shot heavy flamers, provided that the player shoots them through the face mask (not through the back of the head, or the sides). Meanwhile, fire arrows are recommended against heavy enemies (such as heavy gunners and flamers). However, they are best used as a distraction, since they have no noise when fired (unlike the flare gun) and the enemies can't trace them back to the player (like with Molotovs). Explosive arrows, on the other hand, are very handy for taking down vehicles, large groups of enemies, or for stunning heavy enemies (they are not a reliable one-shot kill). For some reason, shooting the undercarriage of a helicopter will kill anyone in the vehicle. Gallery FC4 Recurve Bow First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Recurve Bow. FC4 Recurve Bow Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the Recurve Bow. 04-bow2_opt.png|Full view of Recurve Bow Far Cry 5 The Recurve Bow returns in Far Cry 5 alongside the new Compound Bow. ''Far Cry New Dawn'' The Optimized Recurve Bow returns in Far Cry New Dawn and is the third bow acquired by the player. It is a Rank 3 weapon and has more stopping power than its makeshift counterparts. It appears to be held together by duct tape on it middle, with metal fixtures holding the duct tape in place. Controls : Trivia * In Far Cry 5, the description for the Recurve Bow is a reference to Rambo. **However, the reference is somewhat incorrect, since Rambo uses a Compound bow in every single film(with the exception of First Blood). ru:Составной лук Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Weapons Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons